Kenjin Juuichi
"What's going on?" A natural airhead. A travelling bard. Created by Blueblade11, he is, like his creator, somewhat eccentric. But his feet are still firmly planted on the ground. Appearance A man 180cm tall, with shoulder-length black hair. He also sports signature blue highlights. Occasionally, he'll tie his hair back in a ponytail when he gets serious. Otherwise, he can usually be seen sporting one of his many blue patterned bandannas. His hair covers the left side of his face entirely when let down. He prefers to wear a navy blue gakuran-style coat, along with minimal armour, a navy blue shirt and black pants. He can usually be seen equipped with a sword on the right and a whip on the left of his belt, worn underneath his coat. Personality Usually quiet. However, he is prone to stupid/irrational actions after drinking caffeine, due to some kind of placebo effect in SAO. He is willing to form parties with others, but will often go off alone as no one else is free. He is also quiet when the conversation involves a topic he is not familiar with, but when the conversation turns to an area he is familiar with it becomes hard to silence him. He also calls out greetings to complete strangers, but is smart enough to read the situation, if only a little bit late. He is somewhat lazy and hardworking; for some reason, he finds it hard to start doing work, but once he starts it's hard to stop. Kind of like a stubborn switch. If it's work he enjoys however, he'll do it without a second thought. He possesses good teamwork skills, until his opinion is ignored by others by which point he becomes irratable and annoyed. He is also somewhat of a whiner, but will eventually give in to pressure from others. However, he is also not a very good leader as he hates making decisions, but he will take the position when needed. He is also a bit of an airhead, either missing the smaller/bigger picture, and is prone to eccentric actions that don't make sense at times. Also possessing a dangerous curiosity, this in conjunction with his other traits can lead to near-fatal situations at times; however, a strange kind of lucky streak has kept him alive throughout the game of SAO. He also takes time in responding to situations; but once he reaches a decision he acts fast, predicting the optimal course of action for the situation. Fighting Style He possesses a slow reaction time but great prediction ability. As a result, he is able to predict his opponent's moves after analysing their fighting style. However, he isn't as adaptable to changes in fighting style in battle, as he has to start analysing again while taking hits. He is also prone to 'using his head', in all meanings of the phrase. In battle, he utilizes a mix of his sword, whip, martial arts and the environment to fight, often with his sword in his right hand and whip in his left. However, he is still restricted by the game system, and so is only able to use one weapon at any one instance in time. Having put the majority of his points in his STR and AGI stats, he uses his high maneuverability and above average strength to close in on his enemies and attack. His whip is used as a secondary weapon, used to inflict minor damage, placebo effect damage, and utilise environmental variables, wrapping around objects to increase his maneuverability in battle. His whip can also be used to restrain opponents, but this can be diffulcult to achieve against faster/agile opponents. If he drops his weapons, or is close to his opponent, he will sheath his sword and resort to martial arts in conjunction with his whip. Although he is a skilled fighter in his own right, he is merely above average in comparison to other players. Biography He is somewhat of an otaku in the real world, and lives with (undisclosed). When he was younger, he tried all kinds of hobbies; karate, new languages, games, guitar, dancing, mensa, kendo, survival, bush walking, survival skills, inventing. The only hobby that really stuck was games. As somewhat evidenced by his otaku tendencies and involvement in SAO. Knows all kinds of random facts and trivia. Although he never did too well at school, due to a lack of hard work, he is intelligent and smart; able to reason and make connections between facts. Although he tends to think inside the box, he also tends to shape the box into a circle. Although he doesn't have a lot of friends, the friends he does have in the real world are close to him personally. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, he was the only one in their group able to obtain a copy of SAO through his limited connections. Weapons/Items Aozora Blade – (lit. Blue Sky Blade). A standard sword, about 1.2m/4 feet in length. No known 'special abilities. Leather Bullwhip - A basic, general purpose whip, its damage is dependent on the user's stats. About 3.6m/12 feet in length. Is often used as both a weapon and utility item. It can hold about 300 newtons of weight. Consists of leather wrapped around an iron core. '(Assorted Whips) '- Also carries a variety of other whips for niche situations. Basic Guitar - A basic instrument purchasable from NPCs in every major store in SAO. Who needs a better instrument when you can make MUSIC! Wooden planks - Carries these around, in the hope of finding a craftsman able to make a better guitar for him than the 'Basic Guitar' given to him at the start of the game. Uses these in case of emergency. '''Sword Pieces '- An unusual item, it takes the apperance of a sword cut into segments. Skills '''Level: 58 (Floor 55) Sword Skills One-Handed Sword * Slant - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. * Vertical - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. * Horizontal - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. * Uppercut - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. * Rage Spike - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. * Sonic Leap - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. * Lightning Fall - (1-hit strike) A heavy ranged attack that involves kicking off the ground with full force and then stabbing the sword into the ground, shooting out blue sparks in all directions. * Vorpal Strike - (1-hit strike) A heavy nearly maxed one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. * Parallel Sting - (2-hit combo) Double jabs at the enemy's chest, parallel to each other and able to induce a stun. * Horizontal Arc - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating an arc horizontally out in front of the player. * Vertical Arc - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. * Snake Bite - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. * Sharp Nail- (3-hit combo) Begins with a diagonal slash from the bottom-right to top left, followed by a horizontal slash from left to right. Finally, the skill is ended with another diagonal slash from top-right to bottom-left. * Savage Fulcrum - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air. * Serration Wave - a single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage. * Horizontal Square - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. * Vertical Square - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *'Deadly Sins' - (7-hit combo) *'Howling Octave' - (8-hit) Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. One-Handed Whip * Lasso – Wraps the whip around the target. * Tug – Pulls on the whip. * Slash – Whips the…umm…whip. * Spiral – The user spins their arm around, causing the lasso to spiral around. * Swing '- Allows the user to swing on their rope. The lower the grade of the whip, the less weight it can hold. Martial Arts * Embracer - (1-hit strike) An unarmed skill that pierces the enemy with the fingers. * Charged Kick - (1-hit strike) Imbues power in a single kick. * Flash Hit - (1-hit strike) A basic fast punch. * Meteor Fall - (2-hit combo) - A sword skill that combines a punch with the user's right fist and a slash with a sword. The sword is thrown into the air before the first hit of the skill. * Gengetsu - (1-hit strike) "Crescent Moon" A backflip kick technique. * Shatterpoint - (1-hit strike) By tapping on a breakable object, the user can sense its weakpoints and shatter it with a powerful blow. * Uppercut - (1-hit strike) An uppercut to the foe's chin. * Charged Punch - (1-hit strike) Imbues the user's punch with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. * Charged Elbow - (1-hit strike) Imbues the user's elbow with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. * Charged Knee - (1-hit strike) Imbues the user's knee with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. * Whirling Feet - (4-hit combo) A mid-level skill that spins with vicious turning kicks. * '''Headbutt '-''' '(1-hit strike) A god-level skill that allows the user to headbutt the target. Cannot be used when a helmet is equipped. *'Meteor Break (7-hit combo) - A seven-hit combo, needing unarmed and one-handed sword skills, that uses tackles to chain together strong attacks. Involves slashes and a tackle. Miscellaneous * He is unable to use more than 4-hit combos, due to some kind of psychological locking mechanism. * As a whip user, he can also use rope. In various ways... * Plays his guitar when he is feeling emotional, or in strange situations. * When he was trapped inside SAO, he had short hair. But being trapped inside SAO, his hair will inevitably grow out. QuotesCategory:CharacterCategory:Characters "There aren't any classes in SAO." "Why are we doing this again?" "Was it really this way?" "Hallo!" Category:Player